You're mine Jihoonie
by Ila227
Summary: kisah seorang yeoja mungil. yamg mendapat perlakuan buruk disekolah barunya, bahkan dia 'diperkosa'oleh kakak kelasnya.


Chapter 2

(Jihoon x Soonyoung)

(All member seventeen)

#soonhoon #seventeen #kwonsoonyoung #leejihoon

"Kau harus janji kalau kau bisa bersekolah disana, dan bisa mendapatkan beasiswa disana Jihoonie, Janji sama eonni." Ucap Jeonghan sambil mengelus surai Jihoon lembut.

"Ne Jeonghan eonni" Jawab Jihoon sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Jihoonie bangun, bukankah hari ini adalah hari ujian penerimaan siswa baru di 'PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL' kau akan terlambat pergi ujian kalau kau bangun terlambat." Jeonghan menggoyangkan bahu Jihoon pelan.

"Ne, Jeonghan eonni, Jihoonie sudah bangun." merenggangkan tangan dan mengeliat kecil, bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Eonni tunggu didapur ya! Jihoonie"

"Ne, Jeonghan eonni"teriak Jihoon dari dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Jihoon segera pergi ke dapur sarapan bersama Jeonghan.

Setelah Jeonghan dan Jihoon selesai sarapan mereka berdua merapikan meja makan dan dapur dan bersiap, Jeonghan yang akan pergi ke tempat kerjanya karena mendapat shif pagi dan Jihoon akan pergi ke sekolah barunya untuk melakukan ujian penerimaan siswa baru.

"Eonnie yakin kau akan diterima besekolah disana, dan eonni dengar disana ada klub musiknya, Jihoonie sangat suka musik dan menulis lagu jadi saat kau sekolah disana kau harus kembangkan bakat musik dan menulis lagumu disana Jihoonie

Dan semoga kau bisa menjawab soal ujiannya dengan mudah dan semoga berhasil Jihoon sayang, eonni mendukungmu disini, Oh ya satu lagi semoga kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa yang kau impikan itu." setelah mengucapkan kata semangat untuk Jihoon, Jeonghan pamit untuk pergi berkerja.

"Ne eonni, Jihoon akan buktikan kepada eonni kalau jihoon bisa bersekolah disana dan mendapat beasiswa

Dan Jihoon akan membuat eonni bangga dengan Jihoon, Ya tuhan semoga kau lancarkan ujianku hari ini agar aku bisa membuat keluargaku satu2 Jeonghan eonni bangga." ucap Jihoon semangat yang mengebu2 dan bedoa agar ujiannya lancar tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

'PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL' sekolah elit yang sangat terkenal di kota seoul Korea Selatan, Sekolah yang begitu megah dan mewah, mempunyai banyak fasilitas mewah, ruangan kelas yang luas dan nyaman,kalian juga bisa masuk diklub yang terdapat disekolahan ini, mulai dari klub basket, musik, dance, sepakbola dan masih banyak lagi, perpustakaan yang cukup besar dan nyaman, lapangan outdoor dan indoor yang sangat luas, kantin yang luas dan nyaman, ruang kepala sekolah dan guru,ruang kesehatan yang lengkap dengan alat medis kedokteran dan obat-obatan, aula yang begitu mewah, cantik, dan megah, serta tempat parkir yang luas seperti lapangan sepak bola.

Murid yang bersekolah disini Hanya dari kalangan atas dan menengah, jangan harap kalian yang dari kalangan bawah bisa bersekolah disini karena biaya yang sangatlah mahal tapi untuk tahun ini Pledis High School membuka kesempatan bagi kalangan bawah untuk bisa bersekolah disana dengan memberikan beasiswa bagi siswa yang berprestasi.

Tapi jangan harap semua siswa di sekolah ini menerima kalian dengan senang hati, karena mereka sangat anti jika ada murid dari kalangan bawah yang bersekolah disekolah mereka.

Maka dari itu banyak siswa dan siswi disekolah ini menolak ide kepala sekolah untuk memberikan beasiswa bagi siswa dari kalangan bawah.

Salah satu siswa yang menolak ide tersebut adalah Kwon Soonyoung, Pewaris tunggal dari Kwon Company dimana perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan.

Kwon Soonyoung namja bermata sipit, mata yang mirip seperti mata harimau, wajah rupawan dan tampan, tubuh tinggi dan tegap,pipi tirus, rahang yang tegas,dagu,bibir tipis namun menggoda, lancip, rambut hitam legam, dan jangan lupa otot dan perut semi abs yang memperindah bentuk tubuhnya.

Dan orang tua Soonyoung adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolahan ini, Soonyoung adalah siswa yang dikenal sebagai Brandal sekolah namun mempunyai prestasi yang sangat Bagus di Pledis High School dibidang akademik maupun dibidang basket, dan dance.

Soonyoung sangat suka pergi ke club malam bersama teman segengnya, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu disana untuk memesan sebotol atau lebih wine atau vodka sebagai minuman mereka, dan jangan lupa para wanita malam yang akan menemani malam mereka, Oh ya Soonyoung juga adalah perokok aktif dan pemakai obat-obatan terlarang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu pun orang dari kalangan bawah bersekolah disini, karena mereka hanya akan menjadi sampah disekolahan ini." ucap Soonyoung menyesap rokok ditangannya dan disertai seringai jahat dikedua belah bibirnya.

~TBC~

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang Bagus, maklumin aku baru pertama kali buat ff, hihi ku

Semoga kalian suka sama ff yang aku buat, dan semoga kalian enjoy sama ff aku, oh iya aku pasti lama buat update ff ini karena idenya yang susah muncul diotak hihi...

Aku buat ff ini iseng doang buat isi kekosongan hati eh waktu

HAPPY READING GUYS

/Jangan lempar saya pake Batu /


End file.
